Dawnchaser
Moonclaw's half sister. Belongs to Moonclawthenightwing, and the WIPness will hurt your eyes. Look away! And dont let me catch you editing or you'll be shipped with the microwave }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: radial-gradient(#116, transparent), radial-gradient(#000 15%, transparent 16%) 8px 8px, radial-gradient(rgba(255, 255, 255, .1) 15%, transparent 20%) 0 1px, radial-gradient(rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.1) 15%, transparent 20%) 8px 9px, #00FFFF; background-size:16px 16px; color:#FFF; margin:10px; padding-right:10px;padding-left:10px;box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3); box-shadow: 0px 2px 6px rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.5), 0px 1px rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.3) inset, 0px 10px rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.2) inset, 0px 10px 20px rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.25) inset, 0px -15px 30px rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.3) inset; border-top: 1px solid #999; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | Moonclawthenightwing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Are pancakes an element? |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Colors | Navy and orange |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Personality | type here |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:radial-gradient(#116, transparent), radial-gradient(#000 15%, transparent 16%) 8px 8px, radial-gradient(rgba(255, 255, 255, .1) 15%, transparent 20%) 0 1px, radial-gradient(rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.1) 15%, transparent 20%) 8px 9px, #00FFFF; background-size:16px 16px; color:#FFF; margin:10px; padding-right:10px;padding-left:10px;box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3); box-shadow: 0px 2px 6px rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.5), 0px 1px rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.3) inset, 0px 10px rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.2) inset, 0px 10px 20px rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.25) inset, 0px -15px 30px rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.3) inset; border-top: 1px solid #999; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | Chef |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | NightWings |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | To open a cafe with Hibernate |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | Moonclaw Post Office |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | Moonclaw |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | Hibernate, Animus (OC), Moonclaw |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | Hibernate |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | Can cook some amazing pancakes |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | Dawnate |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | Y-you mean it? OH MY GOSH! |} |} Happy Birthday to... Wait, who are we talking about again? ~Dawnchaser ... I just want to open a cafe. Is that too much to ask? ~Dawnchaser ... Just because he already has a dragoness doesn't mean he can't love me too, right? Oh, I'm being ridiculous. He'll stay with me. '''I hope.'''~What went on in Dawnchaser's head one night Description Dawnchaser is, like her half sister Moonclaw, an odd looking Nightwing. She has darker scales than Moonclaw, but you can still see the hint of navy blue in her scales. She doesn't mind showing off her orange eyes, and refuses to wear contacts to cover them. Her tail is slightly shorter than that of a normal Nightwing. She has star scales under her wings, but very few of them. Ship WIP. But it's with Hibernate Trivia *She's slightly worried that Hibernate will go back to being with Leafwhistle *While Moonclaw wants to go to school, Dawnchaser wants to open a cafe Category:NightWings Category:Content (Moonclawthenightwing) Category:Females Category:Characters